


Incest

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Noctis_Karell



Series: ФБ 2020: визуал R—NC17 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: 2 chapters
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ФБ 2020: визуал R—NC17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904254
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	1. Красная нить

**Author's Note:**

> Другие аккаунты автора: [](https://ficbook.net/authors/347743) [](https://vk.com/zoirnk) [](https://twitter.com/CharliNKZR) [](https://ivolgana.tumblr.com)  
> 


	2. Табу




End file.
